callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
N° 74 ST
::Not to be confused with a Sticky Bomb. ::For a similar grenade, see Semtex. N° 74 ST is a primary grenade featured in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. It sticks to surfaces and tanks, as well as players. Call of Duty: World at War The Sticky Grenade lives up to its name. Though it is primarily meant for anti-tank uses, it can stick to walls, ceilings, and even players. It is not as effective as fragmentation grenades due to its relatively smaller blast radius, but once stuck to a player, it is only a matter of seconds for certain death, as these grenades cannot be thrown back. Tactics Sticky Grenades can make good impromptu mines for covering a retreat. If the player sees the enemy coming their way and they don't have the right weapon to take them out, consider tossing a Sticky Grenade on the floor, in the nearest doorway, on a barrel, or anywhere where it might be hard to spot. With good timing and a bit of luck, it can save the player's life more often than Fragmentation Grenades, which have a tendency to bounce around, make a distinct "ping" noise, and have a longer fuse. However, the sticky grenade makes a faint "thok" noise when it sticks onto something and cannot be thrown as far. The player cannot cook this grenade so the player can run around with it until the player throws it. A much more rare but effective tactic is to throw a sticky grenade at an ally, then have them run into an area with lots of enemies before it explodes. This is not recommended for hardcore. Because the player can throw Sticky Grenades quite quickly, the Primary Grenades x2 perk (don't forget the perk Fireworks, either) is handy for throwing both quickly for a larger blast and greater damage. Due to the fact of being known as an Anti-Tank grenade, some players will think of the Sticky as much more powerful than regular Fragmentation Grenades and will tend to equip it in all their custom classes. Do not make this mistake. Although they are Anti-Tank weapons, the blast radius and damage (against infantry) of a Sticky Grenade is actually less than that of a Fragmentation grenade, so even though the Sticky is a far better choice when attacking Tanks, it is a great deal less powerful against infantry. Furthermore, the sticky effect might become annoying if a grenade is intended to bounce off a wall into an enemy stronghold. To solve this problem, vary between fragmentation grenades and Stickies during intermission time if the player thinks the map and circumstances are suitable or not for either one. Without a doubt, the Sticky grenade is the grenade of choice for tackling Tanks, but even then one would do better to rely on a Bazooka or Satchels as these will do the most damage to a tank. Image:Stickythrown_4.png|A thrown Sticky Grenade Trivia * It is also worth noting that the Sticky Grenade can be held indefinitely in a player's hand without blowing up, much like Molotov Cocktails. * The Sticky Grenade is the only British weapon in Call of Duty: World at War (except the Nintendo DS version of the game, which does include other British weapons), excluding the Sten and Bren, which are in the game's files and the Lee Enfield, which is available through modding only. * Sticking a Sticky Grenade on an enemy is an automatic kill, but this is not instantaneous. A "stickied" player still has several seconds to kill his/her attacker with any weapon they have, or even the sticky grenade itself (if they are close enough) and can`t be thrown back. * When the player sticks an enemy with a Sticky Grenade to a player they will appear to shudder, and to the player that was stuck their screen will get red. * Fragmentation grenades fly farther. Therefore, Sticky Grenades are most effectively used on smaller maps. * On the Wii version of World at War, if the player is shot while "cooking" a sticky grenade, it will float in mid-air over the player's corpse. It won't explode, but rather just fade away after a few seconds, but on other consoles it will float where the player died and explode after the fuse time expires. However, if an enemy walks into the Sticky grenade while it's floating, it will explode. * Direct impacts from stickies cause a small amount of damage, just as Fragmentation Grenades do, but this is usually irrelevant as a "stuck" player is guaranteed to die regardless. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops'' the sticky grenade's weapon equivalent is the Semtex, and, only on the latter, the Crossbow. * If a player playing online as a United States Marine is struck by a sticky grenade, the other players will hear the Marine say phrases such as 'Shit! There's a grenade stuck to me!' and 'Get it off of me! Get it OFF of me!'. * It does a lot more damage than frag grenades when it hits the enemy, it also does more damage to tanks. * Sometimes if the Sticky Grenade hits the ground, it might make the same sound as if a Frag Grenade hit the ground. * It's possible to obtain the Sticky Grenade using the "Give All" in the zombie map Verruckt. * There is a rare glitch where the game allows the player to throw back a sticky, but it has a 2 or 3 second timer and drops MUCH faster. Category:Grenades Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer